Naruto's Diary
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Sasuke turned the page, and sat up straight. 'I love him', the dairy read. 'I love Uchiha Sasuke'.


**Disclaimer: Is Naruto mine? No.**

**A story like this makes people question exactly what Naruto would write in a diary... or journal. That sounds more manly.**

**It was essential that this story should be shonen-ai. I am a die-hard sasunaru fan, and this idea was just too cute. I can even imagine the look on Sasuke's face if he were to read something along the lines of Naruto's entries.**

**So even if this is kinda sad on Naruto's part, the cuteness rules out in the end.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_NARUTO'S DIARY_**

_Entry # 14: I had some ramen today! Believe it!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stared down at the pages of Naruto's "diary" he'd found in the drawer of the desk in the corner of their room. Most of the pages were scribbled with anecdotes that had something or another to do with ramen.

He'd found the diary sticking loosely from the drawer, after Naruto had left the room.

_Entry # 19: Today I went with Kakashi-sensei to Ichiraku. He bought me some ramen!_

Sasuke turned a few pages lazily, his chin resting on his hand, his elbow propped on the desk. He and Naruto both had come back wearily from a mission, and Sasuke had fallen limply onto his bed for a few minutes of shut-eye, while Naruto added his latest entry. Sasuke flipped to the end of the diary to see what Naruto had written minutes ago.

_Entry # 46: Today Sasuke, Sakura, and I went on a mission with Kakashi-sensei. It was hard work. I'm really tired, and Sasuke is sleeping. I'm going to go get some ramen. Bye!_

Sasuke sighed. At least he knew where Naruto had went, not that he had doubted it would involve ramen. He flipped back a few pages.

_Entry # 23: Sakura and Ino are arguing over Sasuke again. Sakura's so pretty, I wish she would like me._

So Naruto liked Sakura? Sasuke made a mental note to tell her that.

_Entry # 24: I bought Sakura a bowl of ramen today. She called me sweet, and that made me happy._

_"Tch,"_ Sasuke thought. _"Pathetic."_

He flipped forward a few pages, and saw something that made him lift his chin from his hand and stare intently at the page.

_Entry # 37: I love him. I love him more than anything. And there's no way I can tell him. I love Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke stared blankly at the page. Small, wrinkled circles blurred the ink in some spots, and he wondered if Naruto hadn't sat in this very spot, crying as he wrote. He turned the page with unintended force, and found words that had been more heavily cried upon.

_Entry # 38: Why? Why do I love him so much? I feel like I should tell him... like he deserves to know. But he doesn't... he can't... he'd never love me. It isn't fair... I love him more than words._

Sasuke felt light-headed, and realized that he had forgotten to breathe. He turned to the next page, this thankfully free of tears.

_Entry # 39: I watched Sasuke sleep last night. He's even more beautiful when he sleeps. I wonder what he dreams about._

Sasuke was in shock. He turned yet another page.

_Entry # 40: Ramen is so good! It's my best friend!_

Sasuke blinked, his surprise making itself audible. What happened to "I love Sasuke"?

_Entry # 42: I'm going to ask the Hokage if he can make "National Ramen Day"._

Sasuke yanked the diary from the desk, held it to face level, and flipped furiously from page to page, looking for more about him. No dice. He snorted, and shook the book from side to side, and up and down. A small, folded page fell into his lap. He snatched it up, and began to read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I love you. You may not think so, but I do. I love you more than words can describe. You're the most wonderful, beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on, and I feel so connected, so close to you. I wish you would allow me closer. I think about you every waking moment of my existence. At night, I sleep with you, taking in your warmth, listening to the beating of your heart, to your steady breath, and I dream about you._

_I love you._

That was it. Sasuke held his breath as he waited for more words to appear, but they didn't. He didn't know that anyone, least of all Naruto, felt this way about him. He stood up, the diary and letter clutched in his hand, and marched his way to Ichiraku.

XXX

"Naruto?"

Sasuke watched as the blonde's head turned in his direction. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Shino sat with him, but Sasuke paid them no mind. If Naruto really loved him, then he should have nothing to hide.

"Mm, Sske?" Naruto mumbled, swallowing a mouthful of noodles. His eyes widened as Sasuke tossed the diary and letter at him. The raven-haired boy stood with his arms folded, his face questioning.

"I'm only going to ask once," he said. "Do you love me?"

The heads of Naruto's companions shot up from their bowls. Naruto sputtered, his face red. Sasuke pulled him to his feet, pressing his face close.

"Do you?"

Naruto could barely nod as he felt Sasuke's warm lips meet his. Gasps resounded throughout Ichiraku as Sasuke suddenly smiled.

"Me too."

That day became infamous in Konoha history.

**OWARI**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let me hear you say: Shonen-ai! Shonen-ai! Shonen-ai!**

**Review! Shonen-ai!**


End file.
